Donut I Know You?
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Officer Rogers knows the stereotypes about cops and donuts all too well. The fact that he detests the sweet treat is a constant source of teasing by his fellow officers. But when a beautiful blonde woman who seems so familiar opens a donut shop across the street from the station, he finds himself visiting it everyday.


**Note:** So if Jen had stayed for season 7, I assume she would have ended up in Hyperion Heights with a cursed persona too. As much as I wouldn't have liked that she and Killian wouldn't remember each other, I would have loved to see them meet and fall in love all over again. So this is my take on that. Oh and I know the title is super cheesy, but it fits and I think Colin would approve. So if it's good enough for Colin, then it's good enough for me! I hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

 **...Donut I Know You? - Part 1/1...**

Officer James Rogers stared out the window of the police station as the lights on the sign of the brand new donut shop flickered on for the first time.

Truth be told, he hated donuts. He loathed the artery clogging sweet treat. They were either too greasy or too dry. He also knew the stereotype about cops and donuts very well. His fellow officers never missed an opportunity to tease him about his dislike for the confection. He usually smiled and patted their little bellies, telling them the last thing they needed was to feed into the stereotype. Now, with a donut shop right across the street, he was sure no work would get done and the entire force would soon have trouble fitting into their uniforms.

His partner, Officer Lou Johnson, came to stand beside him. He had about 20 years and 30 pounds on him.

"Today's the day," he said staring at the shop like it was a long lost lover.

Rogers tapped his protruding belly. "Mate, the last thing you need is more donuts."

Johnson swatted him away. "Hey, just because you're the one cop, probably person, on the planet who doesn't like donuts, doesn't mean you need to ruin it for the rest of us."

"Apologies if I'm more fond of my clear arteries and low cholesterol."

Johnson slapped him on the back. "Well, it doesn't change the fact that it's your turn to get the donuts today."

Rogers sighed. Every Monday morning, the officers took turns buying two dozen donuts. Normally, they went to a shop a few blocks away, but this was certainly more convenient.

"Better hurry up before a line starts forming."

Rogers nodded and headed out the door.

…

He had to admit that the shop was nicely done. The storefront was painted a rainbow of colors and a huge donut sat above a sign that read: Heavenly Donuts

He pulled the door open and stepped inside, smiling at the decor. The walls were painted a cheery yellow and the tables were done in bright pastels. A huge glass case filled with every variety of donut you could imagine sat at the front. Rogers approached the case, bending his head and perusing the flavors.

"How can I help you?" he heard come from in front of him.

Rogers lifted his head and met the gaze of the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. His breath caught in his chest for a moment and his heart began to pound as his eyes swept across her face. And then his brow furrowed for a moment as he felt this overwhelming sense of familiarity. Had they met before?

Her blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders as she leaned forward. "Hey, are you okay?"

He nodded, their gazes locking and holding. "Aye."

It was her turn to be rendered speechless as she got lost in his blue eyes and the same sweeping sense of familiarity.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Have we met before?" she asked. "You seem really familiar."

In spite of himself, Rogers found himself shaking his head. "No, love, there's no chance I'd ever forget you."

The woman blushed, a shy smile lighting up her face. She extended her hand.

"Well, in that case, let me introduce myself. Elle Cygnus. I'm the owner."

Rogers slipped his hand into hers, his eyes widening as a spark seemed to ignite his entire arm. Elle felt the same thing, but neither pulled away.

"James Rogers." He hooked a thumb behind him. "Seems we're neighbors."

Elle nodded with a smile at the police station. "Ah, yes. Well, it isn't a coincidence I chose to open up my shop right across the street from a police station."

Rogers chuckled. "Aye, I am well aware of the stereotype."

Elle's eyes flickered down his toned body appreciatively, his uniform accentuating it in all the right places.

"From the looks of it, you certainly don't seem to indulge very often."

Rogers opened his mouth to tell her he detested the sweet treats, but then thought better of it.

"Well, as with anything, moderation is the key."

Elle nodded. "Words to live by. So what can I get you?"

"Two dozen donuts."

"Any kinds in particular?"

"A variety. Surprise me."

Elle smiled as she grabbed a box and began filling it. She then moved to the register to ring him up.

"Lucky for you, we have a special police officer discount of 20% off."

"That's very kind of you."

"And smart," she said with a laugh.

She gave him the total and he paid her as he picked up the box. It was then that Elle noticed his gloved left hand and how stiff it seemed to be as he placed it beneath the box. She assumed it must be a prosthetic and wondered how he had lost his hand. It wasn't everyday you met a one-handed police officer.

"It was nice meeting you, Officer Rogers," she said.

He gave her a grin. "The pleasure was all mine."

Elle watched him leave and kept watching until he disappeared from view into the station.

…

The next day, Rogers found himself gravitating towards the donut shop before his shift. It wasn't as if they sold any other pastry or even coffee. It was only donuts. And since he hated them and it wasn't his turn to buy them again for quite some time, he had no reason to go anywhere near it.

He stopped in his tracks outside the shop's window, his eyes gravitating towards Elle. She was smiling as she helped a customer and it made his heart race.

Well, there was one reason to go into the shop and he was staring at her. He'd had Elle on his mind all last night. He couldn't shake the feeling that they had met before. And he certainly couldn't deny the spark and instant connection he'd felt towards her.

He found himself heading to the door and walking inside. Elle's head snapped up as soon as he entered, her smile widening at the sight of him. She'd had a similar experience last night. The handsome officer had occupied her every thought and she was hoping she'd see him again soon.

"Officer, so nice to see you again."

"Well, I can't let that generous discount go to waste, now can I?"

Elle chuckled as he came to stand in front of the case. As donuts go, he had to admit hers looked and smelled better than most. They didn't look greasy or dry.

"One chocolate coconut," he said.

Elle nodded, pulled the donut out of the case, and placed it in a bag. She rung him up and handed him the treat.

"Have a good day. I hope to see you again soon."

Rogers nodded, wanting to prolong their time together, but unable to think of how and he also knew he needed to get to the station to start his shift.

"Count on it, love," he said with a grin and then exited the shop.

He walked across the street and into the station. He found Johnson standing at the window, staring at the shop.

"Are you going to stand there for the rest of your life?" Rogers asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I was just wondering why a man who claims to detest donuts just visited a donut shop again."

He handed the bag to Johnson.

"Here you go, mate."

His brow furrowed. "You bought me a donut? Why?"

Rogers shrugged. "Can't an officer buy his partner a donut for no reason?"

"Not in my experience," he replied. Johnson looked back out the window, a smile slipping across his lips in realization. "Ah, I get it now. You wanted to see that beautiful blonde owner again."

Rogers dropped his eyes and replied weakly. "That's bloody ridiculous."

Rogers opened the bag, pulled the donut out, and took a huge bite. "Whatever you say." He paused for a moment and then added with his mouth full. "Tomorrow, I'd like a jelly-filled one."

Rogers opened his mouth to reply, but then snapped it shut.

…

Elle tapped her fingernails on the glass counter as she stared out the window, hoping to catch sight of him at any moment. She glanced down at her watch and just as she did, she heard the door open. She lifted her head and smiled at him, desperately trying to ignore the way her heart raced every time she saw him and how she seemed to feel a connection to him deep inside that she couldn't explain.

"I think you are quickly becoming my best customer," she said.

He offered her a bright smile. "Well, I do like to support small business owners."

This time, Rogers was determined to prolong his visit. He just needed a reason to stay a little longer. He looked in the case and pointed.

"One chocolate strawberry to go and one for here."

Elle bagged one and placed another on a plate. Rogers paid and then sat down at a table.

"So how long have you been baking?" he asked.

Elle rounded the corner and, as there were no other customers at the moment, sat down across from him.

"I've loved baking since I was kid, but I just kind of fell into the donut business."

"And how did that happen?"

Elle shrugged. "I'm a single mother. I have a seven year old daughter. I would bake donuts for her birthday parties and school bake sales."

Daughter, he thought. Why did that word evoke such a feeling in him?

"And the other moms always said they were so good. They started asking me to bake for their parties. I worked in retail, so baking was always my escape when I came home after a long day. I started charging a small fee and I did so well that I decided to start selling to local coffee shops. They loved the donuts so much that I started to think that maybe I could have my own business. So I saved for a long time and finally opened this place."

Rogers nodded, smiling at her. "Well, that is certainly a success story."

She shrugged. "We'll see. Most small businesses fail within the first year. We've had a bit of a slow start."

"I have nothing but the utmost confidence in you, love," he said.

Elle smiled and shook her head, feeling as if he'd said very similar words to her countless times before.

His brow furrowed at her strange expression. "Are you okay?"

Elle nodded. "Yeah, I just got this strange deja vu, like you've said something like that to me before. Weird."

Rogers bobbed his head, but, truth be told, he felt like he'd said similar encouraging words to her a thousand times before.

Elle gestured to his untouched donut. "Aren't you going to eat your donut?"

Rogers glanced down at the forgotten treat. "Oh, I'm...uh...afraid it will have to wait until later. I really must be going or I will be late for my shift."

Elle nodded as they both stood. "See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

He flashed her a grin, but didn't reply as he exited the shop. He walked across the street and again found Johnson standing at the window. He held out his hand expectantly and Rogers placed the bag in it.

"Jelly-filled as requested."

He peered in the bag, his eyes lighting up at the sight of two donuts. "Wow, what did I do to deserve not one, but two donuts?"

Rogers didn't reply.

"Or maybe the second donut was just a ruse so you had an excuse to sit down and talk to the beautiful blonde owner."

"Her name's Elle," he replied.

But even as he said the name he couldn't shake the feeling that it didn't fit her. He'd often had the same strange feeling about his own name.

"Elle," Johnson said. "And I'm guessing she doesn't realize you detest the very thing she is trying to make a living on."

Rogers shook his head, as Johnson grinned.

"Of course she doesn't. Then you'd have no excuse to visit her shop everyday, now would you?"

Rogers dropped his eyes to the ground, but again didn't reply.

…

Elle adjusted her hair in the glass of the display case, just as Rogers walked in.

"Good morning, love," he said.

She felt her heart to do a little flip in her chest at the way he said 'love' and she was certain she had experienced that feeling many times before.

"Good morning. What can I get you today?"

Johnson had requested cream filled today. He pointed.

"One Boston Creme please."

As Elle bagged the donut, a blonde little girl of about seven came running out from behind the counter.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," she announced.

Rogers found himself staring at the little girl and her sparkling blue eyes that seemed to match his. He felt a wave of familiarly wash over him just as it had when he had met her mother.

"Okay, you can have a donut for breakfast just this once."

"Yay!" she cheered, as she stuck her head in the case and plucked a chocolate frosted donut with sprinkles out.

Rogers couldn't take his eyes off of her. Elle noticed him watching her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is my daughter, Avery. Avery, this is Officer Rogers."

The little girl looked at him, her nose wrinkling. "Do I know you? You look familiar."

Rogers forced himself to shake his head. "No, just like your mother, I don't think I could ever forget you."

Her eyes scanned him as she took a huge bite out of the donut. "You're a real cop?"

He nodded and flicked his badge. "That I am."

"Cool!"

"Have you ever shot anyone?" she asked through a mouthful of donut.

"Avery!" her mother scolded.

Rogers laughed. "It's okay. I get it all the time. No, I've never shot anyone."

Avery's gaze moved to his prosthetic hand. It was covered with a glove, but there was no mistaking it for a real hand.

Her eyebrows darted upward and she pointed to his left hand. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Elle sighed. "Avery, don't be rude." She turned to Rogers. "I'm sorry, she's usually really shy around strangers, but she seems to be completely comfortable around you for some reason. Too comfortable."

Rogers shook his head. "Not to worry, love. It's a natural question."

He pulled his glove off and showed Avery his prosthetic hand.

"I lost my hand, so I have a fake one now."

He could tell she wanted to ask what had happened to his hand, but resisted.

"Sorry about your hand," she said softly.

"Thank you, love," he replied with a smile.

She seemed to get distracted then and went back to eating her donut.

Elle shook her head. "I'm sorry about that. She has off from school today because of teacher professional development. I have an elderly neighbor who usually watches her for me, but she was sick today. I feel bad making her spend her day off here."

Rogers eyes sparkled with an idea. "What if I said I could liven up her day a bit?"

"How?"

"A tour of the police station if it's okay with you."

Avery jumped up and down. "Yes, please, Mommy!"

Elle nodded. "Okay, but be good and be polite."

"Can I ride in your police car and run the siren and lights?"

Rogers laughed and shook his head. "I'm afraid it's against department regulations to allow children on ride-alongs. But I can allow you to sit in it and run the siren and lights."

"Yay!"

Avery slipped her hand in his and Rogers felt that same spark sweep through his arm as when her mother had done the same. It seemed so natural and familiar to hold her hand. Elle smiled at the sight, feeling that same wave of familiarity, like she had seen them together like that a thousand times before.

…

They walked across the street and Rogers opened the passenger side door.

"Get in, love," he said.

Avery climbed in, her eyes widening in awe. "Wow!"

Rogers smiled as he climbed in the other side. He started the car, but left it in park. He pointed to a switch.

"This runs the siren. Go ahead."

She flicked it up and then grinned as the sound filled her ears. He pointed to another switch. "And this is for the lights."

She pushed it up and the lights turned on. Avery put the window down and stuck her head through it so she could see the lights. "Wow! So cool!"

Rogers grinned at her delight. After a few moments, he turned the the lights, siren, and car off. He helped her out of the car, smiling as she slipped her hand back in his.

From her shop, Elle watched them, a smile upon her face. Avery was usually shy around strangers, but once she got to know you, there was no stopping her. But it had been different with him. It was like she had known him her whole life. She had never seen her take to a stranger like that before.

…

They entered the station and came to stand in front of Officer Johnson.

"Avery, this is my partner, Officer Johnson."

"Nice to meet you, Avery," he said shaking her hand.

She tilted her head and then stuck her finger out, poking him in his ample belly. "I bet you like my Mommy's donuts."

Johnson's eyes widened, as Rogers stifled a laugh.

"Out of the mouths of babes," Rogers said.

Avery dropped her eyes. "Sorry, that was mean. Mommy said be polite."

Rogers nodded. "It's okay, he happens to adore your mother's donuts. Come on, let's go."

He then led her throughout the station. "This is where you report a crime. That over there is called the holding cell."

"That's where the bad guys go," she said.

"That's right."

He showed her the briefing room and the interrogation room. He then brought her to the booking room.

"This is where we take the prisoner's fingerprints and mugshot."

Avery jumped up and down. "Can you take my fingerprints and mugshot?"

Rogers laughed. "Of course."

He took her fingerprints and let her keep the card. Then he took her mugshot, complete with a gap toothed smile. He handed her a Polaroid of her mugshot.

"I do believe you're the cutest prisoner we've ever had," he said.

Avery laughed and placed her hand in his again.

…

"Mommy! Mommy!" Avery yelled, as she ran in the door, waving her picture and card. "Look what I got!"

Elle came out from behind the counter. "Wow, fingerprints and a mugshot. So I'm guessing you had fun then?"

She nodded. "Yes!" She turned to Rogers. "Thank you, Officer Rogers!"

"It was my pleasure."

"Okay, go in my office and work on your homework," Elle said.

Avery ran off and Elle turned back to him. "Thank you. I haven't seen her that excited in a long time."

Rogers smiled and nodded. "She's a wonderful little girl. You've done a great job with her. I'm sure it hasn't been easy doing it alone."

Elle shrugged. "No, but I'm used to it. Her father has been out of the picture since before she was born."

Even as Elle said the words they didn't feel true. She often experienced moments like that when sharing parts of her life with someone. It was as if she was telling a story.

Rogers shook his head, as he met her eyes and said softly. "Well, that is certainly his loss."

As he said the word loss, he felt a pit grow in his stomach. It's the feeling that comes with missing something. He'd had that feeling many times before, but could never explain it.

Elle found herself getting lost in his eyes. She swallowed hard and hooked a thumb behind her. "I better get back to work."

"As should I," he said backpedaling toward the door.

"See you tomorrow," she said, but this time it was a statement, not a question.

He grinned. "See you tomorrow, love."

…

Rogers paused for a moment outside the door, just watching her. She was wiping the counter, her head bent, as her blonde hair swayed around her shoulders. He could look at her all day and never tire of it. He finally entered the shop and her head whipped up, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Good morning," she said.

"Morning, love," he replied as he approached the counter. "French cruller, please," he said.

Elle pulled it out, bagged it, and then rung him up.

"Thank you again for yesterday," she said, handing him the bag, "Avery could talk of nothing else for the rest of the day."

He smiled. "I'm glad I could brighten her day a bit."

"You were so good with her and I can't get over how quickly she took to you. Trust me, that never happens."

"Well, she certainly made it easy."

Elle paused for a moment and then looked at his hand. "She asked me later what happened to your hand, but…" Her voice trailed off.

"You haven't wanted to ask," he finished for her.

"Yeah."

He shrugged. "I don't mind telling the story."

And that is exactly what it had always felt like to him. A story. Not a memory of a life event.

Rogers sat down and Elle took a spot across from him.

"I was a rookie. I was only on the job a month when my partner and I responded to a robbery in progress at a convenience store. There was a man in a ski mask holding up the store. Inside, there was a cashier and two customers. An older male and a young woman in her early twenties. My partner and I entered through the back door and we slowly came up behind him. But he spotted us in a mirror above the register. He turned and shot at us before either of us could do anything. The bullet hit my left hand and I dropped my gun. Luckily, that was the distraction my partner needed to get a shot off and take him down."

Elle's eyes widened. "I'm sorry. That must have been awful."

"That it was. It was from a shotgun and because it was close range, the bullet tore my hand to shreds. There was no saving it."

Elle reached out and covered his remaining hand with hers. The spark swept through them again and Rogers felt like she had comforted him in that way many times before.

"Well, you certainly seem to have adjusted well and I'm glad you can still do your job."

"Aye, there are certain accommodations that must be made, but I have adapted accordingly."

"Thank you for sharing it with me." Elle smiled and stood. "I better get back to work."

He nodded and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

"See you tomorrow, James," she said.

It was the first time she'd called him by his first name and as it slipped through her lips she just couldn't shake the feeling that it just wasn't right.

…

Rogers handed Johnson the donut as he stood at his usual post.

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"What?"

He nodded at the window. "The donut lady. When are you going to ask her out?"

"Who says I want to ask her out?"

He patted his belly. "My stomach says so. You've visited her everyday since she opened."

"We're just friends."

"But you want more."

"She has a lot on her plate with a new business and being a single mother. I'm not sure the timing is right."

"I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Through two windows and across a street."

"I'm a great eyewitness." He sighed and patted his belly. "Look, you need to ask her out and tell her the truth soon. As much as I love a donut a day, pretty soon I won't be able to fit through the door."

Rogers laughed, but didn't reply. He wasn't sure how she would react to his little lie and ruse. Would it make him seem like a creepy stalker? He was afraid to find out.

…

Things continued on like that for weeks. He would visit her shop everyday and they learned more and more about each other. They couldn't shake that familiar feeling or the connection they felt.

Rogers finally got up the nerve to come clean and then ask her out. Today was the day. But as he approached her shop, he could see something was wrong. There was police tape across the door and several of his fellow officers inside. His eyes widened in alarm as he ducked under the tape and frantically searched the shop for Elle. He found her standing by a table speaking to an officer.

He practically sprinted over to her. "Are you okay? What the devil happened?"

She surprised him by throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here," she mumbled.

Rogers wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly. She felt like she fit in his arms perfectly and again he was struck by how familiar and natural it felt between them.

She pulled back and he hesitantly lifted his hand to her cheek. "What happened?" he repeated.

Elle swallowed hard. "I didn't get a chance to make a deposit last night, so I was going to make one this morning before we opened. Just as I was leaving the store, a man in a mask appeared. He pulled a gun and demanded the money I was going to deposit. Then he made me empty the register and forced me to open the safe."

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, concern etched across his features.

Elle shook her head. "I'm fine. When he made a move to put the money in a bag, I was able to grab my pepper spray out of my purse and sprayed him in the face. I kneed him in the groin, he fell to the ground, and I tied his wrists with some bakery box string. Then I ran across the street and reported it."

Rogers smiled. "Well, love, that's bloody impressive."

Elle shrugged and grinned. "I've taken self-defense classes before. They sure came in handy today."

Rogers eyes met hers and he stroked her cheek. Elle sucked in a breath, feeling as if they'd experienced many moments just like this one.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said softly.

"I'm glad the police are right across street. Quick response time."

"This guy is either very brazen or very stupid to commit a crime with the police right across the street."

"Let's go with stupid."

Rogers nodded. His arms were still around her waist and he noticed she made no move to pull away.

"I'd say you should consider getting security cameras and an alarm system to hopefully deter any future thieves," he advised.

"Okay, I'll look into it."

It was then that he remembered what he planned on doing that day. He was going to come clean about his little lie and ask her out. But as he stared into her eyes, he worried that she might take his harmless lie the wrong way. Maybe she would think he was a creepy stalker. But he wouldn't allow himself to be deterred from asking her out. Things could have ended very differently today. He could have lost her and he would have been filled with regrets. He was done wasting time.

He licked at his lips nervously. "Will you go out with me?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked, taken by surprise.

"I am well aware I have the worst bloody timing in the world, but that's what I came here to ask you today. I've wanted to ask you out since the first day we met, Elle. And I realized just now that life is too short and unpredictable to waste time. So I-..."

"Yes," she said, cutting him off with a smile

He cocked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She nodded. "Yes, I will go out with you, Officer Rogers."

He couldn't help the huge smile that swept across his face.

…

Rogers took a deep breath as he stood outside Elle's apartment door. He raised his hand to knock. A moment later, the door swung open, revealing Avery. She offered him a huge smile.

"Hi, Officer Rogers. My mommy is almost ready. She's making herself extra pretty for you."

Rogers smiled as he entered the apartment. It was small, but comfortable. It was simply decorated, yet still felt cozy.

An elderly woman sat on the couch. "I'm Louise, Elle's neighbor."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

Louise's gaze washed over him from head to toe. "I've heard a lot about you, Officer Rogers. But I don't think Elle did you justice. She didn't tell me she was dating a Greek god!"

Avery laughed and Rogers felt his face grow red, just as Elle walked in.

"Louise!" she scolded, her face turning its own shade of red.

"Well, it's true, hun. He's one fine looking specimen."

Elle turned to Rogers. "I'm sorry. She has no filter."

Rogers laughed. "It's okay. I'm flattered. Thank you, Louise."

He paused for a moment, his gaze sweeping across Elle's figure. Her hair fell around her shoulders in waves and she was wearing a skin tight red dress.

She nearly rendered him speechless. "You look...stunning," he finally managed.

There was a long moment where they both felt as if they were experiencing deja vu. She smiled and gestured at him.

"Thank you. You clean up pretty good yourself," she said, gesturing at his black leather jacket, navy button down shirt, and dark dress pants.

He had never owned a leather jacket before, but this one had caught his eye on the way home from work yesterday. He just had to stop and get it.

"I'm glad you approve, love."

Elle walked over to Avery and placed a kiss on her head. "Be good," she said.

"Have fun, Mommy! You too, Officer Rogers!"

They smiled at the little girl as they exited the apartment.

…

Rogers had made reservations at a restaurant by the water. They made their way to the patio and sat down at a table overlooking the water. The sun was just about to set and the view was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful," Elle said.

"Aye. I've always felt very at peace on the water," he replied.

She nodded with a smile. "Me too. There's something calming about it."

"I actually have a small motorboat. Perhaps you and Avery could join me on the water one day."

Elle's eyes lit up. "She would love that. So would I."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence then as they perused their menus. Truth be told, they both hated dating. It was always awkward and uncomfortable. But somehow it was different with each other. They ordered and the conversation flowed easily and naturally.

As they ate, Elle found herself staring at him. He squirmed under her gaze. "What is it, love?"

She shook her head and dropped her eyes to her plate. "Nothing. It's silly."

Rogers reached out and touched her hand. "I highly doubt that," he said softly.

Elle lifted her eyes and met his. "It's just...I've never felt so comfortable around someone before. We've only known each other a few weeks, but I felt connected to you from the start. I felt like you already knew me and I knew you." She paused, shaking her head and laughing nervously. "I told you it was silly."

Rogers shook his head. "Not at all. I feel the exact same way. I have since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Elle smiled. "You have?"

"Aye, love."

"I guess it's not so silly then," she replied softly, as his gaze pierced hers.

Rogers swallowed roughly, as his hand remained over hers. "Since we're being honest, I have a confession to make."

Elle's eyes widened and she shook her head. She pulled her hand from beneath his and covered her face with it.

"I knew it. I knew you were too good to be true. You help people for a living. You're kind, smart, funny, and gorgeous. You're great with my kid. And I feel so connected to you. You're too perfect. I just knew there had to be something wrong with you. So what is it? You're married? You're a serial killer? What?"

Rogers was taken aback by her reaction for a moment. He finally chuckled and shook his head. "Not to worry. Nothing that scandalous, love," he said.

"Well, what is it then?" she asked, breathing a sigh of relief.

He leaned toward her and whispered, "I detest donuts."

Elle's mouth dropped open for a moment and then she burst out laughing. "That's your confession?"

"Aye," he said with a nod and a grin.

"Oh, thank God!" She paused and then eyed him. "But if you hate donuts then why have you been coming into my shop everyday for weeks?"

Rogers cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you think, love?"

Elle's cheeks filled with red. "Oh," she said softly.

Rogers felt his heart drop into his stomach. Maybe she did think he was some creepy stalker.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. I hope you don't believe me to be some creep who was stalking you. I just wanted-..."

Elle reached out and covered his faux hand with hers. "I don't think that all. I think it's actually very sweet."

He blew out a relieved breath. "I'm glad to hear that."

She tilted her head to the side. "So where have all of these donuts been going then?"

He grinned. "To my partner. So when he has a bloody heart attack, you'll be the one at fault."

Elle laughed. "Well, now that your little ruse has been revealed you can stop buying the donuts everyday. You don't need an excuse to come see me anymore."

"That will certainly save me a great deal of money," he replied with a chuckle.

"Unfortunately for me, I just lost my best customer," she said. She paused and then added with a smile. "But I think I gained something much better."

Rogers smiled as he placed his hand over hers.

…

"I had a great time tonight," Elle said as they stood outside her apartment door.

"As did I," he replied.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee?" she asked. "And a donut."

He laughed, trying to shake off the feeling that they'd done this little dance before. "But I detest them, remember?"

"And why is that exactly?"

"Too greasy or dry," he replied.

"Ah, but you've never tried mine before. Come on, I always bring a few home with me."

Elle and Rogers entered the apartment. Elle thanked Louise before she left and then checked on a sleeping Avery. Rogers sat down at the kitchen counter, as Elle put on a pot of coffee. She placed a chocolate donut down in front of him.

"Moment of truth," she said, as she leaned on the counter towards him, her chin cradled in her hands.

He hesitantly picked up the donut and took a bite. He chewed slowly as Elle watched him. He finally swallowed and grinned at her.

"That's bloody delicious!" he said.

Elle smiled brightly. "See, you just had to have the right donut."

"Made by the right person," he added.

Elle came around the counter with the mugs of coffee and walked into the living room, as he followed her. She placed them down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Rogers took his place beside her.

He turned to her, their eyes meeting. He'd wanted to kiss her from the moment they first met. And the look in her eyes told her she wanted the exact same thing. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, as his lips slowly neared hers.

"Hey, no fair! I want a donut too!" Avery whined.

He and Elle pulled apart abruptly, their heads whipping in the direction of the little girl, who stood at the entrance to the living room.

"Avery, what are you doing up?" her mother asked.

"I smelled donuts," she said.

"It's too late for donuts, sweetheart."

"It's not too late for you guys," she countered.

"You need to go back to sleep," Elle said.

Avery walked over to the couch and squeezed herself in between them. "I'm not tired."

Elle sighed, as she sat back on the couch. She looked at Rogers and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

But Rogers found he didn't mind as the little girl snuggled in between them. It wasn't long before her lids grew heavy and she rested her head against his chest. Elle smiled at the sweet sight they presented together. Something inside of her said she'd seen this sight many times before. Rogers lifted his arm and put it around both of them. And as he did he had the feeling that he'd held these two beautiful ladies in his arms more times than he could count.

He turned and met Elle's eyes again. She leaned towards him, over Avery, and this time she cupped his face, stroking his jaw with her thumb. Slowly, he leaned closer to her, until he could smell her sweet perfume. He searched her eyes for any sign of hesitation, but found none. And then their lips met. Her hand moved to cup the back of his head, pulling him in closer.

But as they kissed something unexpected happened. A bright light exploded around them and images filled their minds. Visions of them together with the little girl nestled between them. Shocked, they abruptly pulled apart.

They searched each other's eyes for a long moment, before realization washed over them and tears suddenly filled them.

"Emma," he whispered.

"Killian," she breathed.

"It's you," they said in unison.

Emma shook her head. "I can't believe this. It explains so much. Why I felt so connected to you."

"Everything felt so familiar, love. And so much of my life felt wrong."

"Mine too."

Emma cupped his face and kissed him again. Then she leaned her forehead against his. "I'm just so glad to have you back."

He grinned. "Aye, as am I. True love's kiss must have broken the curse."

Emma looked down at their sleeping daughter. "Ava," she called, brushing her hand against her cheek.

The little girl stirred, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her fists. Then she looked up at her father and grinned. "Daddy!"

Killian felt his heart soar, as he wrapped his arms around their little girl.

Emma smiled. "That's why she was comfortable with you from the start."

Killian placed a kiss on their daughter's head and then slipped his hand in his wife's. "Now that we're back together, nothing can stop us now."

"Nothing is ever going to tear us apart again," Emma said, as she squeezed her husband's hand.

Ava looked up at both her parents. "Now can I have a donut?"

They both burst out laughing, but nodded their heads.

...THE END...

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to know what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
